This invention relates to an apparatus for forming serrations in the opposed edges of wooden panels. In particular it pertains to serrating apparatus which forms serrations simultaneously and accurately in a stack of wooden panels.
In modern construction technology, wooden I-beams are formed from elongated upper and lower wooden chords interconnected by wooden webs, which preferably comprise a number of plywood panels joined end to end. In order to increase the shear strength in the joints between the panels, adjacent abutting panels are formed with interengaging serrated edges.
Forming the serrations in the edges of the panels heretofore has been a time consuming and costly operation. First, the tooth pattern must be formed accurately in each of the edges and must be symmetrical at its extremities so that the panels will be aligned with each other. In addition due to the frangible character of the plywood web material the serrations must be formed with great care and the teeth must have truncated tips to prevent breakage.
Thus the use of panels having serrated edges has been expensive and therefore limited to applications where shear loading is critical.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus having a high capacity for mass producing serrations simultaneously in the edges of a stack of up to 40 panels accurately and quickly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that can be operated by unskilled labor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that forms the tooth pattern of the serrations cleanly with minimum damage or breakage of the teeth.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which forms a tooth pattern which is repeatable from panel to panel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that can cut tooth patterns of different depth and shape.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus having cutting elements which are easily replaceable for sharpening, repair or replacement.